This invention relates generally to a support having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a support, such as a hammock support, that can be disposed in an expanded configuration and in a collapsed configuration.
Conventional hammocks and hammock supports can be used to support a user. Such hammocks and hammock supports are often transported and used in various outdoor settings, such as in a backyard or at a campground. Conventional hammocks and hammock supports, however, are difficult to transport because of their size and weight.
A need, therefore, exists for a hammock and hammock support that can be easily converted from an expanded configuration to a collapsed configuration and easily transported from one location to another.